Mischievous Fox Among the Cherry Blossom Trees
by Jing Darkwolf
Summary: A one shot fairy tail-like story about a young half-demon and a noble who meet in a cherry blossom grove. It was inspired by the Naruto Manga chapter 469. I hope you enjoy!


**Mischievous Fox Among the Cherry Blossom Trees **

**Once upon a time there was a village hidden in the leaves. The village was a happy place, free of fear. People lived their lives carefree and happily. Then one day a murderous demon fox attacked the village. The village rose up to defeat the horrid demon and eventually it was defeated by a man named Minato. The village was forever grateful but the savior of the village was also killed n the battle. How Minato defeated the demon was unknown to the people of the village. So years later when a mischievous half-demon started string of pranks within the village, no one knew what the half-demon really was. The half-demon was shunned by the people of the village when he was a boy, looked down upon because of the attack of the demon fox years ago. The half-demon had left the village and lived in the woods just beyond the village walls. So every day the half-demon would sneak into the village and pull small pranks on the villagers. Sometimes he'd pop out and surprise people, other times he'd deface the village statues.**

**The half-demon was now a young man, sixteen years of age. He still pulled his childish pranks, it was all he knew how to do. The village was growing more and more upset with the half-demon. Some felt that the fox needed to be slain. Others felt that the fox was simply misunderstood. One days after pulling one of his pranks the half-fox demon had felt the wrath of the village. They had retaliated against him and it left him with a slight injury to his right hand. Fearing further harm the half-demon had left the village and hidden in the cherry blossom tree grove just beyond the village. Jumping from the shadows of the surrounding forest the mischievous fox entered the field surrounded by cherry blossom trees. He look mostly like a normal young man. He had bright blonde hair and blue eyes, but he also bore a orange and white fox's tale and long pointed ears. He also had small fangs and claws that added to his demon-like appearance. The fox boy held up the bleeding right hand to his mouth and licked at the wound, it stung a little but he'd recover. Suddenly his animals ears twitched slightly as he heard something moving through the fallen petals from the cherry trees. Turning to it the fox boy let an ominous growl rumble from his throat and he bared his fangs for good measure.**

**He heard a slight inhale of surprise and he saw the outline of who ever it was in the area just beyond the cherry blossom trees. The fox boy whipped his tail back and forth frantically as he noticed that who ever this person was they had beautiful emerald green eyes. This caused the half-demon to soften his expression and loose the tension he was feeling. Turning his snarl into a half-smile he called out to his visitor in soft one. **

"**Come out will ya?" Hesitant at first the person did soon step into the light of the field. A sudden, foreign feeling washed over the half-demon. His eyes fell upon a beautiful young girl about the same age as him. Her hair was pink and she was dressed in a Kimono of a similar color with white flower designs upon the sleeves and collar with a white obi tied into a bow at the back. The girl didn't seem as afraid of him as he would have though from the way she had gasped earlier. She wore an expressionless mask now that did not betray fear or pleasure or any other sort of emotion. The half-demon was still taken aback by the girl's appearance, he felt strange. His stomach felt light and his face was burning up. He couldn't help but stare. She was so pretty, the girl stared right back at him. Her hands were clasped together in front of her, she seemed a bit nervous. Finally the girl broke silence, she spoke in a light but eloquent tone.**

"**Hello… who are you?" She asked earnestly, tilting her head slightly to one side. She spoke very properly, she was obviously of nobility. He knew of clans within the village of her kind. He never usually saw them around however. He had never tried to pull a prank on any of them yet. The half-demon still stunned by the girl's beauty did not speak immediately, finally he realized she had spoken to him and he spoke up, his manner of speaking wasn't as nice as hers.**

"**Oh… me? Well you're the first person who has ever asked me my name before… I'm Naruto! So who exactly are you?" The girl smiled at him, her features suddenly coming to life somewhat. She bowed respectfully before speaking again.**

"**Nice to meet you Naruto-kun… my name is Sakura, of the Haruno clan." Naruto nodded his head in recognition of who she was. So she was definitely a noble. Why was she out here in the cherry blossom tree grove? Naruto rubbed at the back of his head with one hand and chuckled lightly. Sakura looked at him quizzically and Naruto's face became warm again. He guess it showed on his face because Sakura's smile grew wider.**

"**So… uh, what are doing- ouch!" The wound on the back of his hand sent a new pang of pain through his arm. It caused Naruto to cradle his hand fondly with the other hand. Sakura gasped as she had done when Naruto first spoke to her. She took his injured hand in hers.**

"**You are injured! Let me tend your wound…" Naruto nodded his hand, allowing her to take care of him. Sakura's hands were soft and smooth. They were delicate but firm. Naruto had never felt anything like it before. Sakura tore some of the fabric of the sleeve of her kimono off and tied it around Naruto's hand. Sakura then removed her hands from his and smiled up at him**

"**Naruto-kun should be more careful! How did you receive such a wound?" She had used the honorific "kun" with his name. This again caused Naruto to blush. No one had over spoken to him in such a way. Usually he was shunned or attacked. This was nice. But when he offered Sakura his answer she was not pleased.**

"**You are the half-demon that has been causing all the mischief in the village? Why?" Naruto considered it for a minute. He had never really thought of why he did what he did. But when he thought about it he knew the answer.**

"**No one really pays me much attention because of what I am. And when they do they most of the time tell me to get lost or something'… but Sakura-chan is different. She is kind to me and she asked me my name… no one else has done that! You're special Sakura-chan!" It was then Sakura's turn to blush. She brought a hand to her lips, she was slightly embraced. But Naruto on the other hand was all smiles. Naruto reached out and took Sakura's hands in his own, a look of excitement on his face.**

"**Sakura-chan! Let's be friends!" Naruto let out a small series of giggles after saying this. He smiled down at Sakura, waiting for a response. Sakura's cheek were still slightly red but she nodded her head in approval.**

"**Okay, we'll be friends!" Naruto released Sakura's hands and backed up a bit. He jumped into the air and pumped one fist up with a shout of "Yahoo!" Sakura giggled a bit before remembering something. Rushing over the Naruto Sakura gripped his shoulder loosely with her hand and talked into Naruto's ear. **

"**Naruto-kun… I have to go now… but we'll met here again tomorrow okay? Same time" A look of sadness cam over Naruto's face. He didn't want her to leave. But he knew that wouldn't stop here. So Naruto lowered his head and spoke in a sad tone.**

"**Okay…" Sakura smiled and went up on her toes and kissed Naruto gently on the cheek. She then turned and hurried off back past the cherry blossom trees and was gone from his site. Naruto stood there in awe for a long time. His hand up against the spot where Sakura had kissed his cheek. Finally Naruto smiled, happiness overtaking him. She liked him, his smile broke into laughter. Naruto jumped into the air again with another "Yahoo!" then hurried off to his home to await their next meeting.**

***The Next Day***

**Naruto had not gone into the village that morning to pull his usual pranks around the village. Instead he had gone straight to the grove and waited for Sakura. Since he got there so early he was waiting for a very long time. So he sat under one of the trees and waited silently. His hand was all healed. He healed very quickly because of his demon blood. But he had kept the piece of the kimono Sakura had used to wrap his hand. It was slightly stained with blood now but it was still something he treasured. He waited so long that he nearly dosed off to sleep. Repeatedly his head would droop and his eyes close. He'd snap back awake moments later. That's when Sakura found him. Appearing from around the trunk of the tree with a smile on her face. She was wearing a new kimono that was blue this time. Her long bangs were pushed back by flower clips to show her face better. **

"**Wake up sleepy head!" She said in a pleasant tune. She dropped down next to him, also leaning against the cherry blossom tree. They sat there and talked for the rest of the day. Naruto asked her why she had come to this grove the day before. Sakura smiled as she explained.**

"**I was always told when I was young that my name means Cherry Blossom. I was told of this place over and over again and how beautiful it was. So for the last few days I've been coming here to whiteness that Beauty… can I ask you a question?" She turned to Naruto with a hopeful face. Naruto looked away nervously and rubbed at the back of his head.**

"**Uh… sure Sakura-chan…" Getting an okay Sakura looked up at the branches of the cherry blossom tree before speaking again.**

"**Where are your parents? Don't they worry about you?" Naruto continued to look away. So Sakura couldn't see the frown that had plagued his features. He hesitated for a long while but he finally spoke up in a low tone.**

"**My parents are gone… my mother supposedly died in childbirth… my father must have been what made me into this… a demon… I never knew either of them. I had no home to go to. So I made my own!" Great sadness came over Sakura when she heard this. How lonesome life must be with no relatives. Her parents, although the ywere always busy were still around. She couldn't imagine life without them. That's when she leaned over and wrapped Naruto in a hug. Naruto was taken off guard by this, surprised at first but he accepted it and hugged back. They were silent for a little while after this. But soon the talking returned. By the time the sun was low in the amber sky the conversation had shifted from their pasts… to their future. Sakura told him something that shocked him and caused a great sadness inside him.**

"**I'm… to be married soon. My parents arranged a marriage for me when I was little… My husband to be is from the Uchiha clan… A ninja warrior who is well known in the village." Even Naruto knew about the Uchiha clan. They were the most powerful clan in the village. Naruto, distraught with grief by this still managed a fake smile and gave her his congratulations. But Sakura just shook her head and continued. "No… you see, I don't love him. This marriage is just to please our parents. I don't know what to do!" Sakura felt the sting of tears build up in the corners of her eyes. Soon salt streams of water were running down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands and started to sob. Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders reassuringly. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her.**

"**Sakura-chan… run away with me! You don't have to marry that person! We can live together outside of the village! We'll both be happy that way!" Sakura's tears came to a halt. She took a few moments to compose herself. Se didn't speak for a while, thinking it over. She dried her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono before speaking again.**

"**I'm… not sure Naruto-kun… could we get away with such a thing… once they find out. I'm sure they will come after us!" Naruto shook his head and smiled.**

"**No… we'll go far away from here! Even if they do find us I'll fight them!" Making light of the situation brightened up Sakura. A smile broke her features and she nodded her head.**

"**Naruto-kun… I'll need some time… meet me here again tomorrow." Sakura then stood and started to walk back past the cherry blossom trees. Naruto also stood, his tail swishing happily.**

"**Okay… I'll be waiting!"**

***The Next Day***

**Like promised Naruto had returned to the grove to await Sakura. He was so happy that he hummed a tune of pleasure the whole time. Eventually Sakura appeared, she looked worried. But he guess she would given what they were about to do. She was wearing a kimono similar to the one she had been wearing when they first met. It was pink and white but this one had a cherry blossom design on it. When she saw Naruto she started to run his way, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and Naruto placed his around her.**

"**Naruto-kun… it was so hard to leave… but… but I am glad I am." Naruto smiled down at her, she returned his smile and looked up at him.**

"**I'm glad you did too…" They're eyes locked. Slowly Naruto leaned in and so did Sakura. She closed her eyes and just when they thought nothing could go wrong a new voice broke the moment. A cold sinister voice that sent a chill down their spines.**

"**So this is where you ran off to Sakura… to see this beast!" Standing on the edge of the field was a man about the same age as the other two. He had dark spiky hair with long bangs and was dressed in the clothes of a warrior with the symbol of the Uchiha clan, the fan all over it. He wore a look of disgust and displeasure, his eyes were focused on Sakura who looked horrified. She broke herself away from Naruto and shook her head at the newcomer, her hand clasped as if in prayer**

"**Sasuke-sama! Please go away! I can't marry you! I want to be with Naruto-kun! Please just go away!" Sasuke shook his head at her. Holding up his left hand small bursts of electricity manifested and died at a rapid pace. Hissing in a cold and uncaring tone Sasuke took a step forward.**

"**Unacceptable… return back to the village with me immediately!" Sakura was about to respond when Naruto stepped forward and pushed Sakura back. Naruto's animal-like eyes flickered as if one fire, he bared his sharp teeth and growled lowly.**

"**Sakura-chan! I promised I'd fight anyone who tried to stop us! I'll take this guy out no problem!" Sakura grabbed at him, pleading for him to reconsider.**

"**Naruto-kun no! He's to strong! Let's just run! We can loose him!" Sasuke took another step forward and as he did bolts of electricity shot from the ground in two lines and jumped into the air before the other two. Naruto shook himself free of Sakura's grip and stepped forward unafraid. A veil of orange energy enveloped him, it took the shape of a fox's outline. Growling loudly now Naruto jumped at Sasuke, the battle beginning. **

**The fighting had come to a stop. The two stood facing each other, bloody and severely injured. Sasuke panted heavily and had a hand to his chest. Sakura stood at the edge of the grove, tears streaming down her face. The fight had been brutal and now it seemed to have come to an end. Naruto was in just as bad a shape as Sasuke. He was bending forward, grabbing his stomach. After a long pause Sasuke finally spoke, his voice low and strained.**

"**It seems this fight is over beast… I may have lost… but you are not the victory. I just take pleasure in knowing that even though I can not have her that neither will you! Good bye demon, I'll see you in hell!" Sasuke suddenly expelled a large amount of blood from his mouth. It pooled on the ground at his feet and his eyes blanked out. He fell backwards and collapsed, dead on the ground.**

"**Naruto-kun!" Sakura cried as she ran from where she had been watching to Naruto's side. Naruto continued to grip his gut and pant. Sakura tried to hold him stead but Naruto then started to dribble blood.**

"**Sakura-chan… I'm sorry… it looks like I won't be able to take you away from here… I'm sorry…" Sakura shook her head as the tears came anew. She gripped Naruto tighter and rested her head against his arm.**

"**No Naruto-kun! You said… you said you come away with me… that we'd be together. You can't go back on your word!" Naruto's eyes became un focused, the light fading from them. Naruto's balance began to waver, Sakura tried to keep him standing but he started to fall regardless. Naruto managed to whisper one last thing before he fell in an explosion of cherry blossom petals to the ground.**

"**I love you…" The life left Naruto then, he lay limp surrounded by the cherry blossom petals. Sakura sat beside her beloved's corpse. She ran one hand along his cooling cheek. The tears were still flowing. Resting her forehead against Naruto's still chest she was quiet. She couldn't hide her anguish though, she screamed out in misery at the loss of her love. How could she go on now?**


End file.
